The Fanmade Story of Starkid
by PotionStorm169
Summary: It was 2009. A group called Team Starkid. Or better known as StarkidPotter performed at the University of Michigan their first musical. AVPM; A Very potter Musical. A few days after the had upload it they were kind of famous. AVPM made to the youtube trends. They did not know what happened to them. First they were just some kids making and performing a parody musical and next the w
1. Chapter 1-AVPMintro

Chapter 1: AVPM/ intro

It was 2009. A group called Team Starkid. Or better known as StarkidPotter performed at the University of Michigan their first musical. AVPM; A Very potter Musical.

A few days after the had upload it they were kind of famous. AVPM made to the youtube trends. They did not know what happened to them. First they were just some kids making and performing a parody musical and next the were famous.

The names of these people: Nick&Matt Lang, Brian Holden, Darren Criss, AJ Holmes, Julia Albain, Jim Povolo, Lauren Lopez, Joey, Richter, Bonnie Gruesson, Joe Walker, Joe Moses, Dylan Saunders, Brian Rosenthal, Jaime Lyn Beatty and Tyler Brunsman.

Follow them on there journey. On good days, bad days. Illness, Hospital, disasters and love.

The journey of friendship and hate. Music and passion. To leaky-con and outer space. The apocalypse and to Gotham City. Comedy and tears.

We begin at the last day of AVPM following by MAMD. Little White Lie will have is own chapter.

'Pigfarts pigfarts, here I come', is singing Lauren. She cut by Joe Moses like always at the same point. The scene goes on. The unbreakable fow. Maybe, she tough, was it time for Walker to get into another trick.

'And I have my rocket ship', she says as Draco.

'When the technology is available', says Walker as Voldy.

'And you to be my slave for a hole day starting now', Lauren says. She done it again.

Walker stares at her. She did it again. How could she.

'Draco you little shit', says Walker.

The show goes on. At the end. They stayed up to help building off.

After that Lauren walks to Walker and tells him. 'This is the second time so forget the slave thing okay'.

'Okay', answers Walker.

After AVPM the Lang brother start working on a new musical. They did it with there friend Eric Kahn Gale. This was Me and My Dick. For people the story of how one Joey Richter lost his virginity.

The process of MAMD did get well. This time AJ wrotes most of the music. Darren was busy.

Joe Walker was cast as Dick, Joey's Dick. Joey played himself. There were a few new faces.

Among them Ali Gordon and Nicolas,Nick, Straus. The where Vanessa and the Old Snatch.

Unfortunately Joey got a cold before the first show. It only got worst. So by the time they recorded they album Joey was really sick. But did it anyway. By the time he was done he had no voice left.

After a moth rest Joey was fully back. So Matt and Nick were already making a plot line for the sequel for AVPM.


	2. Chapter 2- A New Musical

Chapter 2. A new musical

'Guy's were gonna do it a lot different', says Nick. 'Instead of doing it the last days of school, for some of us, we are gonna do it in May. Tickets are free and fans nearby can come. They just have to email to the e-mail account for AVPS'.

This words did confuse the group a little bit. Like why would Nick sudden change the dates of the show.

'Well for all those who are wondering why. We've been invited for an event that takes place in June. So if we do AVPS in May we can launch it there. Even with some outtakes or something.'

'Alright were is that whole event?', Joey ask.

'Um... good question. Remember that. I'll come back at that. But first. We need to get the rest of the story. Time to rehearsal and a location for the next meeting', says Nick.

'Alright. Nick I remember this one. I'll have a answer.. 'Joey says.

Nick nods.

After the meeting and discussing the place and time for the next one. They leave. Back to school.

Back to old friends and new. Not knowing that this part of the year. Right after the holidays they meet a new friend, a big Starkid fan. Denise Donovan.

The last days of term where like you expect them to be. Not doing much work and giving each other Xmas cards.

Nick, who was still secretly in love with Bonnie, wanted to give her the card he and Matt made personally. He looked everywhere for the card. He was no where to found. Matt must have beat him.

'Hey Darren!', Joe says.

'Moses', Darren shouts.

'How are you?'

'Good and you?'

'Good. Hey Darren Elona wants to speak to you.'

'Really. Did she say about what?'.

'Nope. Later Darren'.

'Later'.

Joe walks of. Leaving a confused Darren behind. Thinking about Elona. She didn't say anything about what she wanted to talk about. Without notice he bumped into Walker.

'Aw', Moses says. He looked up. He saw Walker.

'Oh sorry. I didn't see you'.

'Okay. I was also somewhere else', says Walker.

'Where?', ask Moses.

'Lauren. Can't get her out of my mind'. Walker confessed.

'Oh oh. Have a crush Walker', Moses asked.

'Never'.

'Then why'.

'I wish I knew Moses. I wish I knew.'

Walker walks of. Back in toughs.

What if Walker is in love but not want to face it, Moses thought.

Moses walks of. Again bumping in someone.

'Moses. Watch out', a voice says.

'Lauren?', Moses ask.

'Yes.'

'Sorry'.

'Don't worry. But one thing Moses watch you're step'.

Lauren walks of. Joe stares at her.

What was wrong whit those two?. Where they in love. If that was so the are risking the team. Especially when they both are in love with someone different instead of each other.

Joe consider telling Matt about it. He was the one who want to know this. Joe had some investigating, just for his own, and he found out that Nick was starring at Bonnie. Well at least most of the time. And Bonnie was starring at Criss. Love was so complicated. But yet Starkid worst was yet to come.


	3. Chapter 3- The Biginning of AVPS

Chapter 3. The Beginning of AVPS

After the holidays. It was January. They had a meeting.

It stared with Matt taking names. Some of the member weren't there yet. In clouding Nick and Brian H.

'Hang on Matt. Were missing a few', says Joey. 'Where are Nick,Brian H and Darren?'.

'Nick is sick', says Matt. 'I have no clue about mister Holden or Darren. And I think we are missing more than three faces'.

'What's does Nick have then', ask Bonnie. 'And you're right We're missing more.

'Nick has got the flu. Go sick yesterday evening. I see Dylan isn't here. O and we're missing Walker also', says Matt.

'I've just got an text from Walker. He is also sick. Flu', says Moses.

'Alright. Anyone hear something from Dylan and Brian H', Matt ask.

'Sorry if I'm late'.

Brian H walks in He looked at best express horrible.

'Brian please go home. You look terrible', says Matt.

'I know. I feel terrible', he says weakly.

Brian looks like he is about to faint. He turned terrible white. No colors left on his face.

'Everything alright Brian', Joey ask. Brian, who is not responding, rolls whit his eyes and fall down

'Brian!', shouts Lauren.

Matt is directly going to Brian. 'Fainted', he says. He try s to wake him. Whiteout success. 'Brian is unconscious. I Get no response'. Matt is still trying. But no. Brian does not give any sine of life.

'Come on Brian. Wake up'. Matt is trying. 'Someone call an ambulance', he says.

'Alright', says Lauren. While searching for her cellphone, Matt still try s to get Brian wake up.

'Got it', says Lauren. She is leaven the class to make the call. After a minute or two Lauren comes back in.

'The ambulance is here in five minutes. If he is still unconscious by then he could get into a coma'.

She says.

Everyone is quit. Moses looks at his phone. He got a text from Darren.

'Guys Darren overslept. He is coming right now'. He says.

About 2-3 minutes later Darren arrives.

'Who. What happened to Brian'. Darren ask. Just then Darren notice that there is an ambulance outside.

'I go', says Julia. And she left. Matt still try s to get a responds from Brian.

Soon after she left Julia walks in with the ambulance guys.

'So this is the unlucky one. Well he is lucky not to be in a coma', says one of the guy's.

'How long has he been unconscious?', did the other ask.

'I think for about 10 minutes', did Matt answer.

'Alright. This one has been really lucky. We will take him to the hospital', says one of the guys.

'Oh By the way. You can call me Aaron and the other is Jimmy'. Aaron and Jimmy lift Brian on the bran-card and leave.

'We can visit him later. Let's end it here', Matt says.

"I'll go with him', Darren says.

Joe Moses walk in the corridor. Wondering if Brian would be survive. They had said that he is in live threating situation. But what is they just said that to make them feel less worried.

Matt was going home. He wanted to tell Nick about what happened. But when he arrived home he found out that Nick was sleep. Perhaps that better. By the time Nick had waked up. He saw Matt calling someone.

'Who was that', he ask.

'Darren', Matt says. 'He is in the hospital'.

'Everything alright with him?'.

'Darren is alright. But on the other hand Brian is not'.

'Which one'.

'Holden. He fainted during the last meeting. He came in late and looked just horrible'.

'And now', Nick ask.

'He still hasn't waked up. But he's not in coma'. Matt says. 'I'll go later today'.

'Okay'.

After that Nick gets some water and got back to sleep.

In Walkers apartment the group was waiting for news. Joe Walker, Joe Moses, Julia, Jim,Lauren and Criss where there. Walker, who was feeling better after a week of resting, was really worried.

What is Brian does not get better. What is gets in a coma.

Those where the questions going in everybody's heads.

After 3 hours Matt called Lauren.

'He Lauren. You can come visit. I'm already there. In the waiting room', he says.

Alright. We're coming', Lauren answers .

They drove fast to the hospital. When they arrived they found Darren and Matt sitting in the waiting room.

'Matt, Darren', shouts Walker.

'Hey man. Feeling better I see', Darren says.

'Yeah. Whats wrong with Brian. I didn't catch that'.

'He is unconscious. He... um', begins Matt.

'Fainted during the meeting. Matt couldn't get him wake up', Lauren finished.

After a few minutes a nurse got to them.

'He is still unconscious. But you can see him now.' she says, 'Oh three at a time please. And follow me'.

They followed the nurse to room where Brian lies.

'We have giving him this room because the others are full', the nurse says.

Brian has got a room for himself.

Matt, Moses and Walker walks in. They all agreed to give a group 10 minutes.

'Hey Brian', begins Matt. He feels like there is something in his trout.

'Matt don't worry. You're not the only one', Moses says as he winks to Walker.

'Even Walker have troubles with his tears;.

'And you'.

'Even me. Its hard seeing Brian like this'.

'It sure is', says Walker.

After 20 minutes most of them leave the hospital. Matt and Darren stays.

'Darren do you think you can handle it alone for about 40 minutes', says Matt.

'I'll send Eric'.

'Sure go to Nick. He needs you', Darren says.

'Thanks. I text Eric', Matt says.

Matt rushes home.

'Hey Matt;, says Nick weakly.

'Sounds like you got worse Nick', answers Matt.

'Really'.

'Yes'.

'Oh. How was it the hospital', asked Nick.

'Well. Moses, Walker and I were the first three who got in. And we all got close, really close, to tears', Matt confesses.

'And the others; Nick asked.

'Didn't tell much' Matt says.

Back at the hospital Darren feels like he need to talk to someone. Even if it was a total stranger.

Luckily for Darren Eric has arrived. Pale looking.

'Eric whats wrong', Darren asks

'Just worried. Why do you ask', Eric says.


	4. Chapter 4- Coma

Chapter 4. Coma

A week has gone by and Brian was still unconscious. But not in a coma. He was now very close to it. He didn't response to simply everything. He was deep gone.

If didn't wake in about 2-3 days he would be in a coma.

Brian's parents had visit him and so did most of the group. For one moment everybody seems to forgot all the trouble and love that was hanging in the air.

At the Starkid meeting that day. Matt told them everything he knew about Brian condition.

This was the first meeting for Nick in the new year. Dylan was still missing.

'You mean this Matt', Julia says scared.

'Brian could die', Jim asks.

'Julia. Yes I mean it and Jim it is true sadly. If Brian doesn't wake he could die', Matt says with a sad voice.

'Oh ddd-dear', says Richard. 'Does the school knows about this.'

'Yes. Misses and Mister Holden are here now', says Matt.

The words barley left his mouth and there was someone knocking on the door.

Walker opens the door, he was sitting the closest.

Everybody gasped. In the door stood no one other than the principal with Brian's parents.

'Don't worry. I'm not here to punish you lot', the principal says.

'Where here to talk about Brian', says mister Holden.

'Matt. You told me that you tried to wake him', says the principal.

'Yes. Um. Well last week we've got a meeting like every week. And after a while Brian walks in. I didn't hear anything from Brian. Witch was weird in the first place because Brian didn't miss a meeting', started Matt. His eyes where watering.

'After 30 minutes of the meeting Brian walks in. He look terrible. He...he...', Matt could not control his emotions any longer. And started crying.

'Oh dear. Come here sweetie', says misses Holden. She walks to Matt and hugs him.

'Mister Lang. Could you tell what happened next?', the principal asks.

Nick nods.

'I wasn't here last week. I was ill', he says.

'Alright. Can somebody else tell the story', asks the principal.

Lauren put her hand up. As does Julia and Jim.

'Alright. You three'.

'Well when he walks in he was pale white. Some sort of ghost like' says Julia.

'Joey asks if he was feeling alright', Jim says. 'A little bit stupid of Joey'.

'Just then he rolls his eyes and fall down', sighted Lauren

'So. That's how it happened;, says Matt, who had still a shocking in his voice.

'That's what we wanted to know. If there is anything I could do for you let me know', says the principal.

'Well we need some time at a location to rehearse AVPS', Nick says.

'Got it', says the principal.

A few days later Matt got a call from misses Holden.

'Matt. I've some bad news about Brian. He is in a coma', she says.

'NO', shouts Matt.

They both starts crying. Matt because Brian was one of his closest friend. He didn't wanned to loose Brian.

'They doing everything possible for him. He is not reacting on a single thing', misses Holden sobs.

Nick walks in. Seeing his brother cry. That was the moment he was realizing there must be something with Brian. Something really bad..

'Nothing works;', Matt asks with his shaky voice.

'Nothing', sobs misses Holden.

'That means he could die', says Matt. Coming that out of his mouth he felt even worse.

'You're right. I know what he means to you.', missing Holden says. Out of her voice Matt could tell she was feeling worse.

'I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you', he whispers.

'You didn't hurt me Matt. You never will. I'll have to go now. By', says misses Holden.

She hung up.

Matt turned around. He saw Nick.

'Brian is in a co... co...', begins Matt. 'He is... is...in...'.

Matt couldn't say it. Not now.

'Not dead', asks Nick fearfully.

'No answers Matt.

Matt could not even tell anybody els about this. He hoped that he need to give this a place.

Walker was wondering about the corridors. He was thinking about Brian. It was quiet at meetings.

Even tough they already heard his jokes a thousandths of times. He just wishes he could hear them one more time.

With Moses it was worse than Walker. He felt loony without Brian. They always eat together. Brain was the reason Moses was in Starkid. Since that moment they spent even more time together. As friends.

Julia was very shocked about it. She couldn't eat or sleep. Even tough she didn't have a big part in AVPM. She did miss Brian so much. She forget that even loves Matt. Of course she knew that Matt didn't like her. He liked nobody from the team. Witch was even better.

Lauren did cry and cry and cry. She just to come to Brian every week. But this week she couldn't go. Perhaps better. Because if did go her whole world would fell apart. She saw Brian as her support and teacher ever since they where on Little White Lie together.

Jim was doing this his own way. Music helps relaxing him. To forget things. Live somewhere else for a moment. So now his was listing to his favorite band. He out of this world back then. And then he saw something crazy. Brian dying. He turned the music of and began to cry.

Darren was with Dylan. Who was feeling better but really sad now. He just from Darren what happened to Brian. He just could not believe it. How was this possible.

Eric was with Nick. He was friends with Brian for a long time now. This was the second friend of him lying in the hospital. And in a coma. He tough about Grant Anderson.

Matt made the dissension to tell Eric and Nick what happened to Brian. He tough if they knew they would go trough together.

After dinner Matt told them he wanted to tell them.

'Eric , Nick. I need to tell you something', he started. 'It is really hard. So be prepared.

After finding the courage Matt stood up took a big breath and said 'Brian lies in a coma. I just heard it this morning'.

Eric went pale.

Nick told them he need some time alone and left.

'Matt. I do understand why you didn't told us that. I know he is you're friend. But he also one my friends. We both don't want to loose him', says Eric. His voice is shaking.

'Your are not mad', Matt asks.

'No Matt. I'm not mad. I told you guys about Grant when I was ready. And that did turn out to be really long', Eric told Matt. 'Matt this is normal. I could tell that you are not ready to tell the team this'.

Matt shook his head. No he wasn't ready to tell anyone. Not yet.


	5. Chapter 5 A wake up

Chapter 5: A wake up.

The next morning Matt called the group at one.

'There is something you guys need to know', Matt begins. At this moment he tough it would never been said.

'Matt. Please. Say it', Julia says with a soft voice.

'Brian. He is in a coma', Matt says. The words had barley left his mouth or he started crying.

Matt wasn't the only one who cried. Julia, Eric, Nick, Jim. Lets just say everyone cried. The one harden the the other.

This news was a big bomb. They all knew that is Brian doesn't wake up soon he lost the fight.

The group was silent for a really long time.

Julia remembers just the first day after the holiday's. She and Brian saw Meredith Stepien.

An old friend of Brian because of Little White Lie.

'Hey Meredith', had Brian said.

'Hey Brian', had Meredith answered. 'Do you guys know Denise. She just got in today'.

'No'.

'Well Brian Julia. This is Denise', says Meredith

'Denise Donovan' had said Denise. 'Big fan'.

Thinking about that makes Julia even cry harden. She was one of the last who saw Brian in good state.

Right after school Matt, Nick, Eric and Darren went to the hospital. Darren was there almost everyday.

When they got at the hospital they saw miss and mister Holden waiting.

'Matt', says misses Holden. They walked to them.

'Any news yet', asks Eric.

'Sadly not', said mister Holden.

Just then a nurse got to them.

'Are you hear for B Holden', she asks.

'Yes', says misses Holden.

'Than you can come with me'.

'Why?'.

'He is doing better. Out of life danger at least'.

When the nurse said at. They seemed to be a little less nervous. Matt's heart made a jump when he heard that. And by look on Darren's face he wasn't the only one.

When they got at Brian's room Darren notice something strange.

'Where are the nose...', he begone.

'you mean for breathing. He can breath on his own now,' the nurse said.

That was a good thing to hear.

They were with Brian the whole evening. Luckily the University gave the students a day off.

So they can be with Brian the whole day.

So. Matt and Eric stayed the night. Nick and Darren went home. They said they will be back in the morning.

It was 7 am in the morning Eric was already up. He was sitting on Brian's bed.

'Wake up Brian, please', said Eric.

'Eric. Good morning', said Matt, looking tired.

'Morning', said Eric. 'I still get nothing from Brian'.

'Patient Eric'.

'Thats true. We will have to wait'.

'You don't have to wait long anymore'. The nurse got in.

'We have watching him. He can wake up any moment'.

Around noon Julia, Jim and Lauren got at the hospital.

Just when Lauren enters the room. Brian wakes up.

'Hey Brian', says Matt. Matt was sitting next to Brian. Eric grabs his phone and start texting.

'Hey guys', says Brian weakly.

'Brian', shout Julia. She cries from happiness.

'Julia sssssssshh', says Matt. 'Brian needs rest'.

Just then Brian falls back asleep.

'Everything alright here', asks the nurse.

'Yes. Brian snaps out of his coma', says Matt. Even Matt could not control his emotions any longer and started crying. The nurse left and said something about calling Brian's parents.

Half an hour later the Holden's got in the room.

'How is he', misses Holden asks.

'He is asleep right now', answers Eric.

By time it was evening Brian wakes up from his sleep. Seeing his parents by his side.

'How are you sweetie', his mother asks.

'Better', answers Brian. He still has a weak voice.

Brian still looked white. But way more healthier. His mother gives him a great hug and a kiss. His father just gives him a kiss. They stay with until the nurse says that Brian can go home.

There was one great big problem . His parents works all day and can't just take a day off.

This was when Matt offered to take Brian with him home. Eric, Nick and he would be able to take care of him.

At first misses and mister Holden did not like the idea. But they agreed any way. One the way back to the campus was Brian a little more a speaker. Of course was he still weak and he sounded like that. This was still a good thing.

'Do you remember anything Brian' asks Nick.

'Not really', answers Brian. Brian felt really tired and falls asleep while there almost there.

When they arrived Matt has to wake Brian.

The next day Matt called the team for an extra meeting. This week was really a week full of meetings.

'Matt. We all agreed to have one meeting in a week', begins Moses. He was looking really tired.

'This is the third one this week. I understand that the whole Brian Holden situation needs some extra information but this is ridiculous'.

'Well. If you think so Moses, you're wrong. Nick', shouted Matt.

Nick walks in. Supporting Brian, who was half asleep.

'OMG, Brian', Elona cried.

Nick has bought Brian to a chair. Where he wake's up, sort of, and starred at everyone.

It was quit for the next ten minutes. Nick and Matt where for the rest to stop starring at Brian.

'Do you remember anything Brian', Julia asks.

'No. Not really', Brian says. He still has a weak voice.


	6. Chapter 6- Love Strikes Again

Chapter 6: Love strikes again.

A few weeks did pass since Brian has got back home. He was feeling much stronger. He did go back to class. It was Friday, the team had another meeting. This time for AVPS. Most the plot was there. But they needed a cast, backstage, and characters. Most of the characters from AVPM where staying. But they also need some new ones. Most difficult was Walker. It has to be a character that everyone hates. Just like Voldemort. They had three month's left. So if they want to have time to rehearsal this thing they must get done with the preparations.

'So. Welcome everyone to this special call', begins Nick. 'Names'.

'Matt Lang'.

'Brian Holden'.

'Joey Richter'.

'Dylan Saunders'.

'Devin Lythe'.

'Taylor Brunsman'.

'Julia Albain'.

'Lauren Lopez'.

'Joe Moses'.

'Joe Walker'.

'Jim Povolo'.

'Bonnie Gruesson'.

'Jamie Lyn Beatty'.

'Darren Criss'.

'Elona Finlay'.

'Criss Allen'.

'Nick Lang. Anyone who was missed', asks Nick.

'I think we have everyone', says Matt. Matt let his eyes go the room one more.

Jim, Julia, Darren Joey, Joe, Joe, Lauren. They were all here,

'Aright. We need come with some plan for AVPS as we know.', he begins.

´We still need a few things. Like new characters and the crew´.

´Al good and well. But most of us need to focus on just acting Matt´, Walkers says.

´I know´, sighted Matt.

It was 30 minutes later. Most of the characters were set. Only Walker needed his characters.

It was harder than the thought. The only one that came up was Umbridge. Not a characters that a man would be happy to play. Brian played Lupin and Nick would play a few little characters like Pettigrew and Arthur Weasley.

Darren wrote some music for the show. The only thing that they need on music was to think which songs the need. One of the songs was called Days of Summer. It was meant to be at the end of the show. On the footnote something else was written. After this song some of the last line a little reprise of Going Back to Hogwarts.

After the meeting Nick and Matt stayed with Moses in the room.

'So Moses what do you think?', Nick asks.

'I don't know. I mean we have to hurry up with the script and the other things', Moses answers.

'I know. But what about stage fighting director', asks Nick.

'Oh that. Sure. I will do take that task', says Moses.

'Good. Than is that settled', says Nick.

After about 40 minutes they left. They had two free periods today. Thanks to a sick teacher. So they went to the cafeteria to talk.

'Did you saw something strange about Nick', asks Moses.

'No. Why do you asks', says Matt.

'He was starring at Bonnie'.

'Again'.

'Yes. And he was not the only one'.

'\what do you mean', asks Matt.

Moses explains that ever since Brian was back people did starting acting strange again. The way they did when at the start of the whole AVPS business.

Nick on Bonnie, Walker on Lauren, Bonnie on Criss and Lauren on Dylan.

'That's pretty bad', sighted Matt. 'I also know some sort circle: Darren on Elona, Elona on Jim, Jim on Bonnie and Julia on Jim'.

'That's not good. The way as this is', says Moses. 'If this doesn't change than, most likely, the group will fall apart'.

'True. What about Nick. Should I tell him about Bonnie', asks Matt.

'If you think its the right thing to do than do it', says Moses.

After school Nick and Matt walks home. Matt is still thinking. Should he tell Nick about it or not.

Both ways have their costive and negative points. If he doesn't tell Nick. He could do something stupid. And when Bonnie tell him she does not like him. Who know what Nick would do than.

And most of all Nick would be pissed if Matt didn't told him. But that was also if Matt did told nick.

After a few hours of just doing nothing Matt finally made his dissension. He will tell Nick about Bonnie.

Matt walked downstairs. He wanned to tell Nick the news after dinner.

'Matt. You're so quit', says Nick.

'Is that so', Matt says. He tried to act normal. It was harder he thought. Still he was not sure if he made the right dissension. He would never forgive himself is Nick does something that could hurt him.

After diner Nick and Matt where working on the script.

'Nick. There is something I need say to you',says Matt.

'What is it', Nick asks.

'Its about Bonnie'.

'For the last time. I do NOT like Bonnie!'.

'You can say that. But I know that's not true;.

'Prove it!'.

'Nick for the last 2-3 weeks I saw you starring at her', says Matt. 'And for you is there bad news'.

'What', asks Nick.

'Bonnie likes Criss Allen', says Matt. He finally had said it. The only thing that bothers him was that he said it in that way.

'What', shouted Nick. ' You mean it. She likes Criss. Matt Get out'.

Matt didn't let him tell that twice. He left. He stayed close to the door. Sometimes he hear Nick saying things like:'She doesn't like this', and 'Wait until she read this'.

The next morning it was clear to Matt what Nick wrotes. How was he telling this.

'Alright guys. Here are you scrips', says Nick.

'The songs will come later', says Matt. He kept an eye on his brother, He did read a part of the script but didn't have the time to read all of it. For what Matt read didn't Nick change so much he only had made Hermione a little bit lonely and bossy like she was.

When Bonnie got her script Nick was smiling on an evil way. Matt grabs a script for himself and started reading. As further he got in the script, the more he noticed.

'Nick. What is this for bullshit', Matt whispered. Nick wasn't paying attention.

Everyone else was reading the script some of them were at some point were they just thought :_How is this going to work. _

Bonnie was reading the script. She has some points she wanted to talk about to either Criss or Matt. Just then Criss was walking by.

'Criss do you have a minute', she asks.

'Sure. What's wrong Bonnie', Criss says.

'its about the script. Everything is worse. My hair, the looks, she doesn't get friends with Ron and Harry and she kills herself halfway the second act', Bonnie says.

'Well. I will talk to Matt about it', says Criss. Bonnie stares at Criss as he walks of. _What a man._

'Matt. I need to talk to you', says Criss with an angry tone.

'Whats wrong', says Matt.

'Its Bonnie. She is not happy with her script'.

'Criss. I only made Hermione a little bit uglier. Busy hair, like the books'.

'Than who did write for Hermione?'.

'Nick did a few of the old characters'.

Criss walks off. He is red in the face. How could Nick do this. HOW.

'Nick!', shouts Criss.

'What', shouts Nick back.

Criss runs to Nick. He wanted to break every bone in his body.

'Bonnie', He shouts. Nick saw Criss with his fist coming to his mouth. He got closer and closer and then BAM. Criss hit Nick.

'Allen', sputtered Nick. Blood watering out his mouth.

Criss didn't react. He has made himself ready for the next attack. He stormed at Nick and smacks him to the ground. Bone's cracked. Criss got up wiping a little blood of his face. He grabs Nick and smacks him to the wall. Nick was almost unconscious.

'STOP!", shouted Moses. He walked to Criss. 'STOP RIGHT NOW'.

Matt and the others garter in the hallways to see whats happed. He saw Nick lying in blood.

'WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT', shout Moses. He was out of himself.

'NOW. ALLEN'.

Criss didn't say anything. 'COME ONE'', shouted Moses.

'ALRIGHT. Bonnie was not happy with the script Nick wrote for her', says Criss.

'Alright. If you both want to stay in this group you need to grow up', says Moses who was still very angry.

Back at the rehearsal everyone was quit. JoMo wasn't normally the one who got mad. So this was serious.

Matt was talking to Nick. 'Are you alright', he asks.

'Just a little sore', Nick answer. 'If you don't mind I have a script to fix'.s

As Nick walks away Matt wanted this whole love thing out of the air before May. The only thing that he needed to do was thinking how.


	7. Chapter 7- A Very Potter Sequel

Chapter 7. A Very Potter Sequel.

It was a week before the show. What Criss did with Nick was still very high in the group but feelings were still there, What Matt didn't know was that Joey had a date with Jaime and that Darren and Lauren were seeing each other. Elona, who had an eye on Darren did notice that. Se was waiting for the right time to attack him on that. Because a few days ago Darren told her he liked her. There were a few things going to her mind. What is Darren become just as aggressive as Criss.

In the last week of rehearsal things were going strange. Walker was doing his things in Pink and a skirt. He was playing Umbridge. He did it really good also really scary. Nick was done with the puppets. Sorty and Scarfy. The Scarf of Sexual Preference which he is also playing.

They were rehearsal there last song Days of Summer, which the whole cast would be singing,

In the last 20 minutes of the meeting Matt told everybody to be quit.

'Listen. We all haven't forgotten what happened the last time somebody love wasn't shared; begun Matt. 'In that case I wanna know how this circle is'.

They did they who liked who round. Its becomes clear that the love circle is bigger than expected.

Its started with Darren. Darren likes nobody, Elona likes Darren, Joey likes Jaime, Jaime likes Walker, Walkers likes Lauren, Lauren likes Jim, Jim likes Ali and Julia likes Clark. Dylan told later he also likes Lauren.

Clark Baxtresser The hot boy who could play keys. He would be, during the show, the music director and play the keys.

Now everybody knows that Matt hoped that it was over. However war had just begun. Walker attacked Dylan. Elona was screaming to Darren, so did Lauren, Joey wanted to attack Walker.

It was a whole mess. Moses find his way to Matt, which wasn't easy. He looked at the people. Ready to stop it if it becomes to valiant.

'Serious Darren. How', shouts Elona.

'Elona listen. I don't have feelings for you or Lauren', shouts Darren back.

'We kissed!', shrieked Elona.

'Saunders. I promise I will destroy you', says Walker. He looked at Dylan. Blood coming out of his mouth. Walker walks a way from Dylan to find Povolo. He won't take Lauren away from me, he thought.

Moses spotted Dylan. He walked to him as he saw more injured people.

'Come on Dylan', says Moses as soon he is by Dylan.

'Alright', says Dylan. Together they made there way back. After brining Dylan to Matt Moses went to get the others: Joey, Brian H and Brian R.

'How are we gonna stop this;, asks Matt an Moses.

'I have an idea', answers Moses.

'EVERYBODY'. SHUT IT', shouts Moses. Everyone was directly quit. They all stared at each other thinking about it.

'Good. How could we ever let it go so far', says Matt. 'There is one thing left to say. Go home, learn lines and music and come back Monday for the last rehearsal. The others are canceled.'

The all did what he said. Moses, Nick, Darren and Matt stayed.

'That went totally not well', says Darren.

'Agree. And Darren when were planning to tell us about Elona?', says Matt.

'That was noting guys. Elona is over reacting', says Darren.

'If you say it', says Nick.

'Guys. The only kiss Elona and I had was in Little White Lie. Two years ago', says Darren.

'So she thought it was real', asks Moses.

'I think so. One of the kisses wasn't scripted. It just happen in the moment', says Darren.

'Oh yes. I remember that', says Matt. 'Nick was, I think, directing that episode'.

'I have no idea', says Nick. 'Maybe it was me, maybe Eric'.

'But what do you think', asks Darren.

'About the show. I hope they learn that this wasn't how it was supposed to be', says Matt.

'Only a week to learn everything of a three hour show', says Moses.

'Joe. At least you're fight are not to difficult', says Nick.

'You have to start somewhere', says Moses. 'Well see you guys next week'.

'Till next week', says Darren.

As the week passes by the members of Team Starkid were really about to fall apart.

It was Friday when Walker saw Lauren passing by. He knew she didn't want to talk to him.

He didn't even want that either. He did not want even to forgive himself for what he did to Dylan. If Dylan really forgive him than he did not have a choice. But for him was it unforgivable.

As Lauren passes Walker she directly thinks about what he did to Dylan. She knew Walker felt the same way. The whole week was strange and weird. Lauren saw that Walker was deeply hurt.

But she caught an eye look of him. It was still full of hate. It scared her.

Brian was walking in the corridor. It was quit, really quit. As he walks, he thinks about what happened, what could have happened.

The one thing that really bothered him was what Walker did to Dylan. That was really bothering

everyone. No one ever thought Walker was able to hurt a friend or even a person.

It was Walker who could the destroy the group friendship alone whit all events that were going on.\

There was one thing that the group did not know,

Before Joey find out that Jaime likes Walker they went on a sort of date. That was a few months earlier. Joey had the feeling that Jaime did like him. Why did suddenly likes Walker. What happened.

On Monday morning everyone were standing before the location where the show was performed this 5 days.

'Alright everyone.. Go inside get in your customs and go practice your lines', says Matt. He sounded a little bit curtly.

'Matt. Are you alright', asks Darren.

'Not really', says Matt honest.

'Why not', asks Moses.

'Just worried about the show, And I mean how they do it', says Matt.

'I understand Matt. One more thing where's Nick', asks Darren.

'What do you mean', says Matt.

Just then Nick arrived with the puppets.

'Sorry I'm late, There were some problems with the puppets', says Nick.

'Its okay. Alright lets get in and make the final preparations', says Matt.

After a few hours of final rehearsal the group seems pretty normal to each other.

Perhaps the week of did help, thought Matt. Things did not seem what they like. In the dressing room Walker attacked Dylan one more time. Only with words.

'I'll mean it Dylan. By the end of the week when this is all over you're done', says Walker in a very soft and evil voice. This made Dylan even got scared. Joe Walker wasn't normally like that.

Normally was he a very nice man and a really good friend.

Joe Moses was feeling really nervous as the time got closer. It was in the second act, he knew that, but tonight was the time he did have to sings alone on a Starkid show for the first time..

'I really hope this will go well', he says to himself.

After a few hours everyone was ready for show time. The audience got in, the band was ready, the crew and the cast.

'Alright guys. Show time and I do not want any funny business understood', says Matt.

'Understood', they said all in choir.

'Alright. 1.2.3. DIKSRATS!'.

The first show went well and the second show as well. There where some moments where people would forget some lyrics or just some lines.

On Wednesday day things went bad. During the show couldn't Walker hold himself anymore.

Just before his solo, stutter, he let himself go.

'I swore I'll destroy you Saunders', he said as Umbridge.

Everyone on stage was looking at Walker for a moment. Even backstage were some surprised faces. Matt was staring at Nick and back. By doing this Walker has risks the show. This was definitely not going like it was.

'Matt. I've been seeing this show, tonight only, some strange things', says Nick.

'List them', says Matt.

'Alright. Let's think', begone Nick, 'Bonnie was not has motivated as else, Dylan was, from the start, scared looking at Walker, Joey was starring at Jaime in a strange way'.

'Alright. If the want to continue something has to changes', says Matt with some anger.

The rest of the show didn't go like planned either. So after the show Matt called everyone to talk.

'Nick and I have been watching from the back to you', says Matt.

'Walker. What were you thinking to do something like that', says Nick, he feels himself responsible for Bonnie's lack of motivation.

'Nick, Matt everyone', begone Bonnie. 'After this I leave Starkid'.

'What. Why Bonnie', asks Matt.

'I have my reason. One of them is that I can not stand the group anymore', says Bonnie

'But Bonnie', says Nick.

'You're one of the reasons Nick', sneers Bonnie.

Nick went quit. Feeling now more guilty then ever.

_Its my fault she leaves_, Nick thought.

'I know what you're thinking Nick', says Matt. 'I wish I knew a way to calm you'.

'Tell me it was NOT my fault', says Nick.

'Its not only you're fault. Probably was Walker the last one who got to far', says Matt.

'Maybe', says Nick

At the end of the week they had AVPS done.

'You know I wish I could say well done. But I can't and you guys know wy', says Matt.

'Were sorry Matt. We let us go to far in our feelings', says Joey.

'not important. If you guys wanna go on there must be something done about it', says Matt.

'And that goes for all of you'.


	8. Chapter 8- The Disney Parody Starship

Chapter 8. The Disney Parody Musical: Starship.

We are months farther from AVPS. Bonnie left, the team went to event were the launched it youtube, they all agreed not to let there feeling to so far again and what definitely did not want was somebody else leave for the reason Bonnie said she leaved.

In September some of the team had to go back school including: joey, Brittany Coleman and AJ Holmes.

But the rest the team where not sitting still.

Darren had a job as a guest star at Glee as Blaine, which started on the 6th episode of season 2..

Walker helped Nick, Matt and Eric write their next musical. It was meant to be a Disney parody. Something like the little mermaid but in Space, or something like that.

Meredith was officially back in the group. After three years since Little White Lie. She did come back with Jim and the Povolos, a band that she started. Members of the band included: Brian Holden, Dylan, Jamie, Lauren, Clark, Mark and of course Meredith.

Joe Moses was making plans for a Joe Moses One Man Showses. A show that was planned to go to North- America. And with stars from Starkid, Glee, etc. Joey was one of them.

The Joe Moses One Man Showses was planned for spring.

Nick browsing to some of the comments. He did find one he did not like. It was about him.

He made sure that the person made that comment was feeling terrible for writing that.

Nick still blames himself for Bonnie. He was the person who wrote the script. No matter what the others would say. This was a spot that Nick would be vulnerable to. He would always feel guilty,

Matt was not only busy writing this new musical. He was also working on the third and last Potter musical of the team. A Very Potter Senior Year. He did that with help from Nick and Brian.

Because Darren has a contract with fox now was it almost imposable to do the show. They didn't wanted to replace Darren. They had also no idea who would play Hermione, if they did the show.

For now there just working on a script in the hope they would be able to perform with Darren.

Back at Michigan Joey was preparing for a year of not doing anything hard, like playing the lead role In a very strange musical or anything like that.

Joey could not have been more thinking wrong. He didn't know that for the next musical Nick and Matt wanted to Joey play the lead. And when does Joey say no.

Back at the Starkid manor were they back on writing the next production. They just had found the name. Starship and it was indeed meant as Walker mentioned a story like the little mermaid but then in Space. A story on a planet that was filled with bugs.

Now that they did have the idea. They could work on characters, a plot, actors and music.

One thing that was sure was that Joey would play the lead role. If he wanted to of course because he started his Senior Year at Michigan.

So they had to come with a second candidate for the lead. The choose has laid between Walker and Brant Cox, a new Starkid.

Brant was a friend of Joey and Darren. They had met on Joey's first day at Michigan. So Brant was also a Senior.

Eric Kahn Gale was working on his first novel: _The Bully Book._

In the first place meant to be an e-book for kindle, some sort of e-reader.

'So we have an idea. But how will that going to be the musical', asks Walker.

'By adding characters, the plot line and music Joe', says Matt.

'Right. So we need to think of a plot', says Walker

'Yes. Darren's idea was a parody of the starship troopers', says Nick.

'Okay. How about this. A bug who wants to be a Starship ranger' says Brian.

'That could work. But its late. We better get some sleep', suggest Matt

'Your right', says Nick.

For the next morning was there a meeting planned. This meeting was meant to be to speak of the devolved of the new musical. But it some sort of became of a 'learn from you're mistakes' thing.

There was some tense with the members. For some reason they looked tensed.

'Guys. Whats wrong?', asks Nick.

'Most of It comes from the mistakes from last year', says Dylan.

'I know it can be hard to forget something like that', says Matt. 'See this as a chance to make you're mistakes right'.

'You know Matt. You are right', says Lauren.

_'_Thanks Lau', says Matt. 'But you know. I believe we have a difficult time here with each other'.

'What is is', asks Moses

_'_Nick is also having troubles with the whole situation. And most of all. He blames himself for Bonnie', says Matt.

'Ah so. He know that it wasn't 100% his fault', asks Jamie.

'Walker and I probably told him that a thousand time', says Matt. 'Right Joe?',

'I think so. Haven't been counting', says Walker.

The meeting was an hour of just talking about what never should have happened instead of talking about the next musical.

About Starship. Thing were getting pretty good. They had a synopsis, about 5-6 characters and the first 3 scenes of the first act.

Because Walker has to some were else Nick,Matt and Brian decided to leave Starship as it was.

They went back on AVPSY. The musical that was mostly bases on the Chamber of Secrets.

They did only write the script. If it was performed the music could wait until a few weeks before.

One thing the did not know yet was that AVPSY would be performed at Leakycon 2012.

For the next couple of week Nick,Matt,Brian and Joe Walker were busy with the rest of the writing of the script. They asks Darren for the music. Darren could write for the first act.

So that means they also have most of the characters. With that they could think about which actor they wanted for the characters.

A few got out almost immediately. Darren, Walker, Moses,Joey and Lauren. Because of Joey had his Senior year at UoM. That was a point that almost came back everyday. Even now.

At Michigan Joey, Brant and Denise saw that the school was having a talent show. Both Brant and Denise were entering this contest. Joey knew that Brant has a pretty good voice.

Sometimes they sing together. Joey was not sure if he did enter. Because of StarkidPotter he was pretty good at acting, singing and dancing. It was not fair comparing with the others.

'Hey Joey', shouted Brant. 'Aren't you gonna enter!',

'No Brant and you know why', shouted joey back.

They walked back to the dorm. Preparing for a full day of classes.

Weeks flew by. The script was finished, all the characters were there. But this musical had one, maybe bib, problem. Almost all the characters were bugs, Matt had an idea how to do this, Some 3D bugs for the main bug and 2D for the rest. Although this takes a long time to make Nick, Matt and Walker all agreed with this plan. They started almost immediately on the bugs,

This were Nick and some others they had met at UoM. They puppets were a big deal because that to be finished on time so the rehearsals did go with them and also there were many to make.

It was quite complicated to make them. The 3D puppets has to get filled with something. The 2D puppets need a form.

The whole processes has taken a month or two before most of the puppets were done.

In the meanwhile Matt had a video from Joey in which Brant was singing and Denise was dancing.

The moment Matt saw those two he did text the vid to Brian. Almost immediately he got a text back.

_Matt._

_We can use those two._

_Brian H. _

After showing the video to Nick, who said the same. That they could use them, it was clear. Matt would talk to them to see if there was interest. If there was then they would be in the team and not then was it a shame.

So Matt went a couple day later back to Michigan. That was a long drive from Chicago. But he hoped it was worth it, After a couple of hours he was there.

The campus wasn't changed since the last time he walked there, After a while of walking, getting flashbacks Matt spotted Joey.

'He Joseph', he shouted.

Joey looked up. Normally no one did call him that. There a few who did and thats when Joey saw Matt.

'He Matt', he shouted back.

'I wanna talk to', begone Matt, he looked at his phone. 'Brant and Denise'.

'Right. I bring you'.

After a 30 minutes walk they arrived at the dorms. There were two persons outside.

Denise and Brant.

'Glad you two would come', says Matt. 'I am Matt Lang and I am here to talk to you about Starkid Productions'.

Denise and Brant looked at each other. Joey didn't say anything about this.

'I just wanna asks if you to want to be a part of the team', says Matt.

Denise and Brant both said yes.

'Good. I have to get back soon. So see you next week during you're first meeting', says Matt. And he leaves.

From now one StarkidPotter had two more members.


	9. Chapter 9- Final Stage For SPACE

Chapter 9. Final Stage for SPACE.

Around December, January the cast was busy with rehearsal. The full cast existed out: Joey Richter,Brant Cox, Joe Walker, Joe Moses, Julia Albain, Lauren Lopez, Brian Holden, Meredith Stepien, Denise Donovan, Jamie Lynn Beatty, Jim Povolo and Nick Lang.

Denise was in charge of the choreography, which was hard to do.

It was during practicing Beauty that Joey said 'This is kind of boring. Can we do something else'.

Nick got a little red in the face.

'If you wanna direct this show than go on', he almost shouted.

'Wow Nick easy', says Matt. Matt got a little scared from Nicks reaction. This wasn't something he would easily do.

'But Joey Nick is right', says Matt. 'Hey Nick were are you going'.

Nick was storming out.

'Did I miss something'', asks a voice from the back.

'Moses could you look if you see Nick', asks Matt.

'Sure', says the same voice.

Moses runs after Nick in attend to find him. After searching half an hour he found Nick alone in a room. Crying.

'Nick. Do you want to talk about it', asks Joe carefully.

'No', says Nick.'Please leave me'.

'Sure', says Joe.

Instead of going back Joe grabs his phone and send a text to Matt.

_Matt._

_I find Nick. Please come to the back_

_JOMO._

After another 30 minutes of waiting Matt arrived.

'I've send them home. We can't do this without Nick', he says.

'Okay. And Joey', Moses asks

'Going back to Michigan'.

'Alright Maybe its the better to do now'.

Matt enter the room. Seeing his brother cry makes him feel sad.

'Nick', he asks.

'Matt', Nick answers

Matt sat down. Not knowing what he told his brother this time.

'You Matt. Maybe I've got this whole thing going to far', Nick said.

Matt looked up surprised.

'Why', he did ask.

'Maybe because I reacted to quick, to harsh', Nick said. 'I know that kind of stuff can happen with Joey.

'We are again far beyond schedule. So probably Joey is tired of waiting because he want to keep going', says Matt.

'I guess you're right', sighted Nick.

'Now come on and drink some water', says Matt.

After a lot of talking Nick was feeling better. After a few days of school Joey would return. So lets hope he did forget what happened. Or at least hug Nick.

The days passes by. There was another rehearsal going on.

As soon as Joey arrived Nick saw him and went to him. In everyone's surprise Nick hugged Joey.

'Were okay again', asks Joey.

'Of course. Don't be silly', said Nick.

As soon of that they went all back on Starship. There was a lot rehearsal to do. If they want the show in February they needed to hurry up.

As weeks passes by the group was really busy to get Starship right. Colostrums, a theater, music and the puppets were all set and ready to be used. But one thing that wasn't ready were the cast members.

Nick has said to Matt. If he felt the rest of the month like this he would probably say goodbye to the team after Starship. Matt has called the team, without Nick, for an urgent meeting.

'We have a big problem', says Matt.

'What do you mean', asks Meredith.

'Nick want to stop', says Matt.

'Why?', says Brian.

'Maybe because last week', says Matt. 'We need to surprise him if we want him to stay'.

'How are we gonna do that', asks Walker.

'Well Nick likes parties', says Moses.

'Great. We will get him a pure StarkidPotter surprise party', says Lauren.

'Don't be to enthusiast Lauren', says Julia. 'This may not gonna happen'.

'I know. But it would be a great thing', Lauren says back.

'Thats true', says Dylan.

'We see what we can do', says Matt. 'Maybe Nick will change his mind'.

'Lets hope so', says Jim.

Another week goes by. Nick seems to back again. Happy and well. He and Matt did have a late talk together. What was troubling Nick and most important what did Nick make so sad.

This talk ended about 6 am. They almost talked for 10 hours. But not only what was troubling Nick, but also for Matt. Sometimes its good to have talk no matter how long it takes.

So the next day Nick and Matt showed up people started noticing that they were really tired.

Matt explained what happened and that this day would be very different than the others.

They did understand that it was the way it was. So when they got back to the script Jim was the one who notice some thing strange, Nick was pale. Jim didn't thought about it much. It was probably just about to little sleep.

Just when they were 5 minutes in rehearsal Matt maned them to stop.

'Nick. Are you alright', he asks worried.

Nick shakes his head. It was Dylan who got the quickest to Nick. Maybe he would pass out.

But that didn't happened. Instead of passing out Nick did vomit on the ground.

'Wooh. Dylan please take him quick to the toilet', says Matt. He looked really worried.

'Good', says Dylan.

Dylan and Nick has left the group. 'Hold on Nick', says Dylan. Nick nods.

As they walks in the corridors thing were going bad again. For the second time Nick trows up.

'Easy Nick', says Dylan.

After a short walk they had come to the toilets. Nick caught the eye of the toilets and bend down to one of them.

After a few hours of hanging above the toilet Nick finally felt better.

'Thanks Dylan', he said weakly.

'No thanks pal', has said Dylan back. 'Be happy that it wasn't during a show.

'You're right', says Nick. 'Lets go and find Matt'.

During the walk back Dylan saw that Nick shaking.

'You're sure you are alright', asks Dylan.

'I think so', says Nick.

After a few minutes they were back with the other. They all seemed to be freaking out of something.

'Something wrong', asks Dylan.

'Look for your self', says Lauren in a small voice. Dylan looked over. He was not pleased with the thing he saw.

'What the hell happened here', he asks.

'That is just it. We don't know', says Julia.

Nick has find his way trough the people. Then he saw it. His brother covered in blood. Next to him was standing Brant who had blood on his hand.

'What the F*CK', he shouted. 'Why did you THAT for!'.

'Um... I sort of lost it', says Brant in a low voice.

'Thats not an excuse', says Nick.

'I know. Is there anything I can do to make it up?', asks Brant.

'I don't know. Guys', says Nick as he turns to rest of the cast and crew.

'Maybe. We've got also a second chance',says Dylan.

'True', says Nick. 'You are so lucky Cox'.

Nick, Dylan and Walker were all helping Matt to get to the car. Once they got there Matt suddenly waked up.

'Guys. Put me down', he said.

The guys looked at each other. What the hell was going on.

'Matt', says Nick.

'Glad to see you are feeling better', says Matt. 'Last time PUT ME DOWN'.

As he shouted the words Dylan, Joe and Nick put Matt down.

'There was no need to shout Matt', says Joe.

'Oh no Joe', says Matt.

'Hold on Matt. Can you tell what happened', asks Dylan.

'Sure I can'.

As Matt begins explains Nick was having flashbacks about the fights that happened during AVPS.

The one that was the clearest was Criss tackling him.

'Nick are you okay', asks Matt. 'You seem a little out of the world'.

'Yes',says Nick.

It was nearly show time. Everybody backstage was really nervous. Joey was walking up and down, Lauren was practicing the voices, Dylan was working on a dumb face for Tootsie. Most of the cat was walking and mumbling to their self. Brant and Denise were reading the script for the last time.

And then Matt called them together for the puppets. As soon everybody as his puppets Joey went to went to the stage. Matt launched the opening video.

As soon the video has ended the band started plying I Wanna Be. Joey's opening song.

As he song the first note the nervous were gone.


	10. Chapter 10- Digit Tour

Chapter 10. Digit tour

After Starship there was not really anything planned. Well not counting the release of Starship on youtube, DVD and the cast recording. The team would be at Leakycon 2011. This was already so said before Starship even opened. There was large interest in the team for Leakycon.

But Nick and Matt got something about a tour. They needed to let the team know this.

This wasn't the SPACE tour. That would come later. This a thing called Digit tour.

Nick has got an e-mail invite which said that thanks to Darren Criss Team Starkkid was invited to play in series of concerts.

After reading the e-mail Nick has send a to Matt and Brian.

_Guys ._

_Come quick please_

_Nick_

Withing half an hour they were both with Nick. Nick told them about the e-mail and the concert tour that came with it.

Brian was a step before Matt and called Darren. Brian walks away when Darren picks up.

'Darren. Finally man', says Brian.

'Brian. Whats up man', says Darren.

'I'm good. Do you even have time', asks Brian.

'Not much. I have to do another scene in a few a minutes',

'Alright. I'll come straight to the point then'.

'I won't stop you'.

'Do you know about this Digit tour?'.

'Not really. They asks me and I asks if they had asks you guys'.

'Any reason for it?'.

'Nope. I just thought you guys would like to do it. Sorry Brian have to go now. By'.

Darren hangs up.

Brian walks back to Nick and Matt. They both stares at him and asks him where he has been.

Brian told them the conversation he had with Darren. He told them the whole story that Darren told him.

After twenty minutes Nick and Matt understood the whole thing. Nick, Matt and Brian had all questions about it.

A concert tour?

Well Brian was for now the only one who said _Why not._ They wanted to see if there was an interest. Not by the fans. By the members. A whole tour was not a thing you could just do.

Luckily was for the next a meeting planned. Some things would be on order. Leakycon the digit tour and a possible concert tour were a few of them.

As soon everyone was there they started.

'Do we have everyone', asks Matt. 'Good.

'Alright people. First things first', begins Nick. 'Leakycon. We have good news. Darren gonna be with us.

When he said that looks were going around.

'But Darren, kind of, left', says Lauren.

'I know. But he got a few weeks of in the Leaky period', says Nick.

'So thats why Darren is performing with us?', asks Julia.

'Yes.', answers Matt. 'Also. We need names for Leakycon. Who wanted to go'.

As expected the group exploded. Nick and Matt both tried to quited it down. Without any success.

'GUYS' shouted Lauren. It was close to shrieking but it maned to quit it down.

'Thanks Lau', says Nick. "Matt and I got a plan. We put all names n box and who's name is coming out will be at Leaky'.

The group looked at each other. This was a way to get it done. So the wrote their names down on a piece of paper and put it in a box.

This almost toke half an hour. As soon the last one sat down. Nick shuffled the box and took a piece of paper out of it.

He looked at the name. It said Nick Lang.

'Um. The first one has my name on it', says Nick.

The group was quit. So Nick continued.

'Joe Moses'.

'Joe Walker'.

'Taylor Brunsman'.

'Joey Richter'.

'Julia Albain'.

'Jamie Lyn Beatty'.

'A.J Holmes'.

'Brian Holden'.

'Brian Rosenthal'.

'Lauren Lopez'..

'Jim Povolo'.

Thats the list of Starkids who are going to Leaky. Only Darren is not mentioned in the list because it was already set he did go.

'Alright. Now we have that we are moving kn to the next thing', says Nick.

'Digit tour', says Matt, 'a series of concerts '.

The group, again reacted as expected. Exited.

'Just as with Leaky not all of you can go', says Nick. 'In this the one with the best voice will be going'.

'How are we going to vote for that', asks Julia.

'Simple. You guys won't do anything. I've made a list based on improvement and rehearsals' says Nick.

'And how is this fair', brings Lauren in.

'Do you guys trust me or not', says Nick.

'Yes', says Dylan.

'Good', says Nick. 'The list follows'.

The Starkid's that were chosen by Nick are:

Joey Richter

Meredith Stepien

Brian Holden

Jamie Lyn Beatty

Lauren Lopez

Dylan Saunders

Joe Walker

And a some others. Not the whole group would be performing because there were still members going to school and it was just the question if Joey did have the time to do it. And becaue they did have a great number of members. So it would really messy and all.

Some Starkid was in puzzles with these things. Especially the ones who are choosing the going members.

Now that the members were chosen for digit tour was the only thing Joey Richter.

It was not clear if Joey could perform or not because Joey could have his final exams that period. So that was the only thing that needed some time to settle.

As months passes by it was still not sure if Joey could be performing. Not until Matt got an text from Joey.

_Matt,_

_I can come to that tour._

_Finales are in April. Just before the whole thing._

_Love,_

_Joey._

Matt got an smile on his face while reading this. Joey could come. Things were getting really good now. If they like it there might me a Starkid concert tour.

To get a tour there were several things that needed to get done. Locations, music and money.

Money would probably give the biggest problem. A lot money went to Starship.

For the digit tour was music the only big problem. Starkid did not have music books. Luckily Clark did suggest that he could turn the music to sheet music.

So this was a difficult job for Clark but he did get the job done. Almost all the songs were done forr the tour.

It was almost time for the digit tour. The members were getting ready. They were also a little bit really nervous. They didn't rehearse much. Most of them were almost ready. Only 5 minutes lefft.

As they walks to they stage they were starting to get really nervous. But in the end everything would come in a good end. They did have an amazing time at the tour and now was the time to get ready for a thing called Leakycon.


	11. Chapter 11- Leakycon

Chapter 11. Leakycon.

In 2011 Team Starkid went to their first Leakycon. They would perform songs form the Potter musicals and do panels and have autograph singings. The team was really exited to do this.

What was their to expect from you're first HP congress.

How would the fans react?

The digit tour was already a success. So hopefully Leakycon would not give a great problem.

The team did arrive on Leakycon.

'Welcome', says one of the volunteers at Leaky.

'Thank you guys for inviting us', says Nick.

'We are super exited to get here', says Lauren.

'Good. If you guys would follow me I will show you the dressing rooms', says the volunteer.

'Well thanks', says Joey.

They followed the girl to their dressing rooms. They were really nice to see, No to big or to small.

'Wow. These are so nice', says Brian.

'Thanks. We did our best to get them', says the girl.

'It sure did work out. Didn't it guys', AJ says.

'Yeah. Lets hope Darren will come soon', says Nick.

Darren was the only one who needed to arrive. AJ Holmes would pay the key's for the show.

It was almost night. Nick got an text from Darren. He was almost there. He only needed ten more minutes. Nick told the rest this news.

'But they start in 5 minutes.', says Lauren.

'I know. I talk tho someone to make sure Darren gets in', says Nick.

'You better do', says Julia..

Nick walks off. Hopefully not to walk in a bunch of fans. That was at Leaky a hard thing to do. Because fans were everywhere. Although Nick did find a way to avoid them. He saw the girl that helped them that morning talking to another girl.

'Everything has been done. This Leakycon would be a great con', says the girl.

'Thanks. Lets make it a great time', says the other girl,

Nick walked forward to them.

'Excuse me', says Nick.

'Problems mister Lang', asks the girl,

'Maybe. We come with 13 persons', says Nick.

'I know', says the girl.

'Well we came tis morning with 12. The last one will be here in around 10 minutes', says Nick.

'Thats no problem', says the other girl. 'We can leave the back doors open for him'.

'Thanks', says Nick.

Nick walks away. Trying to avoid the fans again. He did again a great job on that.

'Things are settled', says Nick. 'They leave they back door open'.

'Great. Now lets go', says Brian Holden.

They walk in the directions of the stage. When they arrive they found out that there is a little surprise waiting for them.

'you are after the third one', says the girl.

'Thanks', says Nick.

Nick was feeling a little bit angsty about this. But he would not let his feelings standing in the way of this.

The moment that Starkid would be in the opening ceremony was coming closer and Darren was not there.

'Nick I'm staring to get worried', says Joey. 'Darren is not here'.

'I know. Tell Holden that if Darren will not be here as we can perform he can fill him for Darren', says Nick.

Joey walks away to tell Brian the news.

'Joey that is not necessary', says Brian.

'Why the hell not', says Joey.

'Well look behind you', says a voice.

'Darren!', shouted Joey.

'Just in a nicked time', says Darren.

'It sure is Darren', says Nick. 'Man mist you Darren'.

'And I mist you guys', says Darren.

'Starkid you're next', says the girl,

'Alright guys. Here we go', says Darren.

Darren grabs his guitar and starts playing Going Back to Hogwarts.

The audience is with him singing.

AJ is helping on the keyboard. The rest of the team comes by.

After the song the went back backstage.

'Well that was fun', says Darren.

'Yeah it was', says Joey.

'Can't wait for tomorrow', says Darren.

They stayed to watch to others. There was quite a talent here. After the ceremony they all went to bed. Wondering what the next day would look like.

'Good night fellows', says Brian Holden.

'Good night B-Hol', says Brian Rosenthal.

'Stop calling me that', says Brian H.

'Whats wrong with B-Hol', asks Joey.

'I don't like that nickname', says Brian H.

'Again. What do you have against it', asks Joey.

'Nothing really', says Brian H.

'Now then. Its an easy way to separate us', says Brian R.

'It sure is', says Nick.

'Guys we better get some sleep', says Darren.

'I think you're right', says Nick. 'Good night'.

'Good night', says everyone at the same time.

The lights go off. They finally fallen asleep. The girl were earlier asleep than the guys. Lauren was dreaming about the adventures that may come to the team.

One thing was set. After Leakycon there was little holiday for some Starkid members. It was meant to be get their heads clear. But that wasn't the thing that happened there, But that is not the case at Leaky.

As they wake up that morning Lauren still remembers her dream.

'Hey Jaime. I just had a really weird dream', says Lauren.

'Really. What was about', asks Jaime.

'About weird thing that will be happening wile being on an adventure', says Lauren.

'That is weird. What kind of adventures?', did Jaime asks.

'Something involving time travel, dead and much blood. But not for us', adds Lauren, as she sees Jaime turning white and scared.

'That was scary', says Jaime.

'I know', says Lauren. 'But forget it and lets make it one big hell of a day'.

'You know Lau. You're right lets go', says Jaime.

They walked downstairs to get breakfast. The performing were eating in a different chamber than the fans. This just to not get a big chaos.  
'Good morning Nick', says Lauren.

'Morning Lau', says Nick.

'How are you guys', asks Julia.

'Well tired. Didn't get much sleep', says Darren.

'How does that come', asks Jaime.

'The whole B-Hol thing', says Brian H. 'I hate it when you call me that'.

'It is a handy nickname tough', says Joey.

'For the last time. I DO NOT LIKE IT', says Brian H. He was almost screaming.

'Easy Brian. So what do we have to do today', asks Lauren.

'Not much. First part of singings and thats it for today', says Taylor.

'When do we have A Very Starkid Event then', asks Joe M.

'Tomorrow', says Nick.

'Alright', says Joe M.

After breakfast Joe W and Joe M went out for a little walk in the halls of Leaky.

'Be back at one', shouts Nick to them.

Moses holds up his thumb so that Nick can see that he heard him.

The girls went back to their rooms. Doing each other hear and make-up. The rest of the guys were thinking what they should do the rest of the morning.

'We could watch some movie's', suggest Jim.

'That is not a bad idea Jim', says Darren. 'I mean we can't rehearse without the girls and both Joe's'.

'I wonder were they are tough', says Joey.

'Oh they will find there way. What movie do you want to see Jim', says Nick.

'No idea. Lets you see what we got', answer Jim.

The boys walks off. Still no idea about what they would do. Well expect for Jim's plan to watch a movie. Once they decided which movie they wanted to watch they did watch it.

'What would the guys doing', asks Julia.

'Probably watching a movie something', says Jaime.

'I wonder what movie', says Lauren. 'I think a Lord of the Rings or something'.

'We can asks them. It is almost time', says Julia. She pointed at the clock.

It says ten minutes to 1.

The girls walked downstairs. Joe Moses and Walker were already there. Still 5 minutes to go.

'There they come', says Moses.

The guys were walking there way. Nick was walking in front with Darren and Joey behind him.

'Ready to go', he asks.

'We are ready to go', say the girls at the same time,

'Lets go then', says Nick.

They went to the hall were the singings would take place. Just when they sat down at their table the first people did arrive. But not long after that there was a whole line standing.

'Wow. What many people', whispers Joey to Darren.

'Indeed', whispers Darren back.

They sat there for almost 3-4 hours. With giving autographs and talking to fans.

'How much longer are we going', asks Lauren. She getting tired.

'Hopefully not much', says Nick. Lauren knew Nick wanted even the last one to get an autograph. He didn't like it if someone was left out.

Most of the members were getting really tired in the hands. After what did seems several days the last one in the line had finally her turn.

'Well. Hello', says Nick.

'Hi', says the girl.

'May I asks what you're name is', asks Nick.

'My name is Daphne', says the girl.

'A fine name is that', says Nick.

'Thank you', says the girl.

After having her turns with the Starkids she walks away to the merchandise table's.

'Are we done now', asks Lauren.

'Yes we are', says Darren.

'Good. For some reason I can't feel my hand anymore', says Lauren.

'Yeah me too. How long were we sitting

here', asks Joey.

'Well almost five hours', says Nick.

'How late is the rehearsal?', asks AJ.

'I think around 10 pm', says Darren.

There were still four hours to go before the rehearsel. So after they had their dinner they went back to their rooms. Reading the lyrics.

'I think I got', says Julia,

'Me too', says Lauren.

The guys were setting up the things they needed. AJ his keyboard and the microphone's.

This took them a few hours. Only because they sound wasn't what they had experted. So they had to mix it in some way.

When everyone was there they could start. One of the hardest thing to was Darren who need to break into Lauren. Lauren was doing the Pigfarts song and Darren has to fall in with the Dragon song. Timing was everything for this.

At the end of the rehearsal Nick looked at the clock. It was almost three in the morning.

'Guys we better get going look at the time', he says.

'Agreed', says Lauren.

They all went to bed for four hours. So when the wake up at seven they all were just to tired to get out of their beds.

But somehow they did manged to get to breakfast that morning.

For this day at Leaky was planned for the Starkids to do A Very Starkid Event and the panel.

But this was also the last full day of the Leakycon so the ball was also that evening.

After breakfast they went to sleep. A Very Starkid Event was planned at 3 pm so they got to get some sleep for it.

Most of the members were waking up around 2 pm. Only Lauren and Darren were awake at 14:30 pm.

'Everyone here' asks Nick.

'Yes', says Darren.

'Let's go', said AJ.

They went to back of the stage. Nick stared one time in the audience and felt really nervous.

There were lots of people there. But again Nick would not let that stand in the way.

So during the whole AVSE (A Very Starkid Event) he didn't thought about it. But just relaxing.

Jim has come up with a great plan to start the panel. He would be wearing his Firenze costume.

The last song was being played right now. As soon as that song endend Brian bought up the panel.

Jim was staring at him. He would wear his Fireze outfit anyway at the panel.

At the start of the panel Jim walked on stage. In his outfit. Not ashamed of whats so ever. After he was in hi normal clothes again the panel could start.

The panel was a great success. They all did an even share of work. The Starkids did have a great time at their first Leaky.

After the panel was it almost time for the ball. So they did dress up and went to ball. It was like just a dance party with a lot of nerds who just did loose themselves that night. A wonderful experience.

If they were asks to come back they would do it for sure. Leakycon was an totally awesome thing that could happen to you.

Leakycon were nerds got to be their self.


End file.
